El último vals
by Petit Nash
Summary: Bailando en medio de una escena de final feliz, comparten un momento intimo, en el que él no quiere que ella se vaya y ella no esta lista para dejarlo a él. Ubicado al final de 7x24


**N.A.** Nunca publico tan rápido pero... acabo de ver el final de temporada y con la marcha de Emily de la serie, tengo el corazón roto... de verdad, roto y hasta he llorado... Así que, como siempre que hago uno de esos berrinches, aqui esta una historia sobre ello... quiero darle algo positivo, algo de ensoñacion a la escena que compartieron Hotch y Emily al final... Espero la disfruten.

**El último vals**

Se suponía que las bodas eran felices, y esa en particular lo era más que ninguna otra, porque era de JJ, de la amiga de todos, de la agradable, sonriente y sincera rubia que todos conocían y amaban de siempre, por eso era feliz todo eso... Porque la sonrisa de JJ en medio de todo eso era terriblemente contagiosa y los hacía sentir feliz por ella, por la boda, por el aire cargado de promesas y sonrisas

Y bailaban, al compás de una música alegre, intercambiando parejas, comentarios, risas, sonrisas y muchas cosas más... y era increíblemente feliz, nunca habían compartido un momento así y parecían expirar felicidad por cada poro... y sin embargo tuvieron ese momento, ese único e intimo momento que de algún modo no cuadraba con la felicidad que debían respirar

En algún intercambio de parejas, en medio de las risas, Emily quedo en brazos de Hotch, bailando cómodamente, primero riendo, comentando varias cosas y luego... de repente tan cerca, tan en silencio... se acercaron, pero evitaron mirarse, ella recargo muy ligeramente su cabeza en el hombro de él y él simplemente la mantuvo entre sus brazos, en silencio, pero con fuerza.

El ritmo lento del vals los iba guiando, sin embargo por un segundo, ese segundo extraño, eran ajenos al ritmo y a todo alrededor... estaban bailando, pero en algún ritmo y mundo privado e intimo, la mirada de él sobre el hombro de ella lo decía todo, porque desde antes sabía que ella tenía algo, que tal vez se iría, que estaba asustada, preocupada, tal vez también dolida por eso... Y sabía que ella había pedido que hablaran hasta el día siguiente pero... él también estaba preocupado, dolido tal vez...

-No te vayas, Emily- susurró apretándola ligeramente contra sí

-Ahora no... Mañana, Aarón- contestó ella también acercándose con más fuerza a él

Durante un segundo, aun olvidando todo alrededor, incluyendo que él venía acompañado de otra mujer, siguieron bailando muy juntos y en silencio, sin mirarse, para evitar ver la mirada casi dolida del otro... él sabía que tendrían que hablar hasta la mana siguiente, sólo ellos... ella quería hablar únicamente con él, era su amigo, su persona indicada, era... bailaban y ya se extrañaban como nunca, como lo que no eran pero habían deseado tanto...

Siempre habían mantenido una especie de... romance intelectual, algo que jamás llego a algo físico, pero que existía, que significaba un lazo invisible que los ataba a ambos y que los jalaba uno hacía el otro, porque se entendían sin palabras, porque podían confesarse cosas que no le confesaban a nadie, porque se querían, de verdad se querían, más que como amigos... y era difícil negarse a decirlo, más en ese momento

-Te extrañaría... te extrañaría demasiado, Emily- volvió murmurar Hotch respirando suavemente el aroma de su cabello, de su piel... el aroma de Emily- no sé si podría estar sin ti-

-Y yo a ti... más que a nadie- susurró ella manteniendo esa cercanía lo más posible, decidida a alargar ese momento de baile, intimidad y sinceridad lo más posible- ya te extraño-

Y no dijeron nada más, se quedaron durante otros minutos inmersos en su baile, en su espacio intimo y secreto donde no hacían falta más palabras para extrañarse y necesitarse, donde existían ellos dos y no querían soltarse... Guardaron silencio y siguieron bailando, extrañando eso que nunca habían compartido...

Terminó la melodía, obligándolos a separarse... cruzaron una mirada antes de cambiar de pareja de baile, una mirada de confesión... una mirada que los obligo a considerar lo que hablarían al día siguiente... Sonrieron por su último baile... deseando que realmente no fuera el último baile que compartieran... sobretodo en una boda.

**FIN**


End file.
